


The Wolf and the Maiden Fair

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Series: Shield Wolf [6]
Category: No Offence (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Love, Sexy Times, Sleepy Cuddles, Yes Miller is still very very interesting, hairy chest is hairy!, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: Where Randolph Miller is a lovely, sleepy, hairy pillow.Hairy chest is hairy. Sexy times are sexy.-I blame the plot bunnies - they made me do it!Based upon 'No Offence' a most excellent channel 4 police procedural series. Seriously, it's brilliant, go watch it!Professor Randolph Miller is truly an amazing character who reminds me of a uni tutor I had.A loving, sexy, silly, one-shot, set sometime after series three has ended. And set after the first work in this series.Please heed warnings and tags and end notes etc before reading.-Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Randolph Miller/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shield Wolf [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978786
Kudos: 2





	The Wolf and the Maiden Fair

Bea sighed. Randolph Miller made a lovely pillow. A bit of a _hairy_ pillow, she thought as she ran her hands through his fluffy chest hair. Randolph Miller made a lovely _hairy_ pillow.

She never tired of waking up wrapped in his arms. Especially after such a steamy love making session the night before.

Waking before him and watching him sleep was a special treat. He looked so lovely. No frowns or worries, his handsome face relaxed and happy, safely sleeping next to her.

It felt so good to just relax like this together. To have a whole weekend free was a rare thing. She snuggled closer into him, wrapping a leg over and in-between his. He mumbled sleepily, his arm snaking around her waist, drawing her closer still. She happily nestled into his shoulder, dropping a few butterfly kisses onto his stubble. Such a hairy man! She giggled.

His other arm came round to join in enclosing her completely, tucking her away into his loving embrace. His hand rested on the thigh of her leg that was draped over him, rubbing lazy circles there with his fingers. His eyes were still closed, but he was stirring.

She blushed at the thought of what they'd done together last night. What he'd done to her. _God!_ She could feel her core heating up at the thought. She squirmed, rubbing her core against his leg.

She felt the rumble of his chuckle travel through her as he finally opened his eyes, turning his head to kiss her.

"Morning love. Aren't you a lovely sight for my tired eyes."

"Morning my sexy wolfie."

He smiled at her pet name for him. Sighing happily, he closed his eyes again as her gentle stroking of his chest relaxed him. She did love playing with his chest hair. Running her hands through it. Splaying her fingers and spreading them across his chest. Then pulling her fingers together to gently catch the hair between them. He liked it best when she did what she was doing now, gently stroking his chest, softly feeling the hairs under her fingers.

He smiled at her antics.

"You do find my hair intriguing, don't you love?"

"Yes! It's so lovely," she sighed. "But then you've always intrigued me. You still do. You're a very interesting man Professor Randolph Miller."

He chuckled.

"The first day I started, they all warned me to stay well clear of you. That only made me all the more interested. I made sure that I always took your tickets when they came through."

"You were a little miss whizzy, with those photos I sent over to you techie lot. Never had such a quick response!"

She smiled at his praise.

"I'd normally have done it myself, but I was up to my eyeballs in right wing shit, with that fat cow threatening my daughter. So I sent it through to you lot of wasters instead," he chuckled at her swat to his chest. "Well, had to give you something to do or you'd just be sitting on your arses all day." Another swat.

"But it's such a lovely little pert round arse though," he squeezed said arse to emphasise his point.

"So, naturally, I jumped at the opportunity to actually meet you when I got that call about the laptop," she admitted. "You were such an incorrigible flirt! Still are!" she giggled

He chuckled "Can you blame me love?"

"I was probably already smitten even before I'd met you," she admitted shyly.

"Well, it's only normal I suppose. My natural sexual magnetism," he bragged.

She giggled and went back to playing with his chest hair. She looked up at his sleepy face and smiled. Not all of him was sleeping though, as she felt him growing hard under her leg. Her core responded and she rubbed against his leg that was between hers.

She wanted him. Wanted him inside her. She nibbled her bottom lip. She was still unsure around him. She usually waited for him to initiate any love making. Letting him lead and teach her. He was so certain in his wants and needs, knowing exactly what he needed to do to get her to peak. And not just any peak, but a toe curling, core melting one. She rubbed herself against his leg again.

"Wolfie? Are you awake?" she asked quietly.

He didn't answer, his eyes still closed. But she felt his hard cock twitch against her and saw him smiling.

She nibbled her lip again and came to a decision.

She ran a finger round his nipple, pulling a moan from him. His arm around her waist tightened, pulling her closer, his eyes slowly opening.

"Mmmm, you little minx, you know what that does to me."

She giggled and leaned over to kiss him. She could feel him, hard under her leg, teasingly close to her entrance. She rubbed against him causing him to growl and buck up towards her entrance.

"What are you after love?" he asked.

"You. I want you," she kissed him again. He kissed her back deeply, playing this tongue with hers. The hand on her thigh gripped her tightly.

Not breaking their kiss, he flipped her on to her back, placing himself between her thighs, thrusting his groin so that it was teasing her entrance, just rubbing against her nub.

She moaned and bucked underneath him, putting her hands on his bottom and pulling him closer, wanting him inside her. _Now!_

"Tell me, tell me what you want love?"

"You! I want you, inside me, _please_!"

He thrust against her again, pushing just his tip in, then pulling out. She whined, her hands on his backside trying to pull him in closer again.

"Tell me again love, what is it you want?"

"Oh god, please! _Please_. I want you!"

"Where love, where do you want me?"

"My… my pussy, please, I want your… hard cock inside there… _please_!"

When he heard her say what she wanted, he thrust inside her. One deep push so he's completely sheathed. He moaned. _God! She's so wet and tight._

She lifted her legs up and around him and pulled him in, closer still. They're as close as they can possibly be. Skin against skin, him inside her.

He reached down with his hand between them, and teased her nub, made her come.

The fluttering of her muscles around his cock absolutely thrilled him, pulled him closer to his release.

He thrust hard and deep, and it didn't take him long until he's exploding inside her. Moaning her name out as he does so.

He stilled and rested on his elbows above her. They're both panting. She reached up and kissed him.

He waited until he's softened, until he slipped out of her before he rolled away, lying on his back. She got up and wobbled to the bathroom to clean herself. Then wobbled back again, letting him pull her into his side again.

"Bit wobbly, love?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yes love, been attacked by a big hairy wolf!"

They both laugh and he kissed her nose.

"So, my sillymost love, am I still interesting?" He's still holding onto his insecurities, just as she does.

She knew what to do though, to reassure them away. The same as he always knew how to scare her worries and insecurities into hiding.

She smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Yes love. Always." He smiled back at her, contented, and pulled her closer to him.

They curl up into each other again, exactly as they were earlier.

He's soon back asleep again and she has her sleepy hairy pillow back. She smiled and went back to gently stroking and playing with his oh so intriguing chest hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hairy men eh? Heehee ;0)
> 
> If you are curious, do a google for 'Martin Goodman' who is Paul Ritter's hilarious character from 'Friday Night Dinner'. He topless a lot of the time as he's always 'Bloody boiling!'.
> 
> The Chapter title is, of course, modified from a ribald, double entendre filled song from GRRM's ASOIAF series. The original is a Bear and not a Wolf. Prof Miller would definitely approve of the song and probably enjoy singing it himself!
> 
> https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/The_Bear_and_the_Maiden_Fair


End file.
